


電競 Bani《Almost Human》上

by RRRRrq



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRRrq/pseuds/RRRRrq
Summary: 搬家，舊文重發本篇是看過《Blade Runner》系列電影、《Black Mirror》影集後激動下產出的文，有科幻內容。※有互攻情節，再說一次，有 互 攻 。(雖然不多看看就好。





	電競 Bani《Almost Human》上

**Author's Note:**

> 搬家，舊文重發
> 
> 本篇是看過《Blade Runner》系列電影、《Black Mirror》影集後激動下產出的文，有科幻內容。
> 
> ※有互攻情節，再說一次，有 互 攻 。(雖然不多
> 
> 看看就好。

*****

 

許勝勛真的很想睡。

「我們談過了認知的活動，但是我們是如何進行認知活動的……人是會思考跟推論的……」

什麼東西？

「……我們擁有各種思想、情緒、感覺、情感、記憶……知覺經驗以及各種七情六慾和喜怒哀樂。」

哦、哦哦，好像是在說什麼的心智問題？

「……情感情緒、感受、身體感官，例如痛、癢……意識經驗……」

是嗎？

「那麼……環境刺激……反應……人……」

──……

「許先生，或許你有興趣回答這個問題？」

砰吭噹──

在一陣腦門與桌子的撞擊後，許勝勛在一片悶笑聲中非常丟臉的看著台上的教授，並且露出：請問您剛剛說什麼啊？的滿分表情。

 

「我是說，許先生覺得，『人』是什麼呢？」

 

「唉不是，真的太丟臉了，太太太丟臉了！」聽著從客廳傳來的嚷嚷聲，裴浚植內心默默數著這是許勝勛今晚說的第幾次丟臉。

捧著一疊衣服的裴浚植在衣櫃前站定，內褲放在左邊最上層，運動短褲放在第二層，摺好的襪子在第三層，黑色的襪子在第一格，藍色的第二格，灰色的第三格，白色的第四格，牛仔褲放在右邊第一層，背心放在第二層，皮帶放在第三層，把還沒燙的襯衫拿出來，然後領帶另外放在夾層中。

「所以說啊，在將近一百個人面前啊，就那麼大力的撞到桌上，哥你說啊，那不是真的很蠢嘛！」

而客廳那個人還在嚎。

「哥你有沒有在聽啊？」

拿著襯衫從臥室走到客廳的時候聽見的就是許勝勛在沙發上一邊翻滾一邊委屈的質問，裴浚植在他旁邊的櫃子蹲下，拿出熨斗跟小小的燙衣板，遲遲得不到回應的許勝勛看著毫無反應的裴浚植，更委屈了。

「啊，哥啊──」

「嗯？」

「真的很丟臉啊……」

裴浚植插上插頭將熨斗立起來，這才偏過身體看著委屈不已的許勝勛。

他眨著黑溜溜的眼睛表情認真的說：「我覺得還好啊，大家過幾個禮拜就忘啦。到時候就只剩下你這麼在意了。」

「而且上課打瞌睡這種的，不是很正常嗎？」想了想，他又補上這句。

「是吧？這種程度的！」

「嗯……不過，上課果然還是要認真才對吧。」

「啊真是！哥你就安慰我一下會怎麼樣嗎？我認真反省了啊……」

裴浚植揚起嘴角，伸手拍了拍躺在沙發上耍賴那個大孩子的頭，正要放下時突然被反握在對方手中，他順著自己的手看過去，那人便也坦蕩蕩、直勾勾地注視著他。

他沒有抽回手，任憑對方的大拇指輕輕摩娑著手背，食指在手腕內側靠近脈搏的地方畫著一圈又一圈，偶爾指甲還會刮到皮膚，又麻又癢，對方的手掌厚軟，撫摸他的方式舒適又溫柔，突然他的手被對方輕輕挪動，裴浚植這才抽出手。

許勝勛沒有阻止，在他捉住那溫暖雙手的最後一秒，指尖順著裴浚植的手掌一路擦過手指。

「你還沒洗澡呢。」裴浚植拿起被晾在一旁的熨斗靜靜的說。

許勝勛笑著坐起身體，看著那個低頭將襯衫燙得整整齊齊的人，語調也沉靜下來：「那我去洗了。」

裴浚植應也沒應，彷彿心無旁鶩的做自己的事，他背對臥房，挺著直直的腰桿，聽許勝勛先整理著自己的衣櫃，聽到他甩甩浴巾，再聽浴室的門喀擦一聲鎖上，等他回過神來只能看著眼前摺線被燙歪的白襯衫發楞。

「啊……燙歪了……」

那晚裴浚植看窗外照進來的朦朧月光灑在許勝勛身上，帶著輕輕的喘息聲，沙啞地開口。

「所以那個問題，你回了教授什麼？」

「什麼？」

裴浚植的視線跟月光中懸浮的塵埃一樣，沿著穿透進來的光線，一點一點地落在許勝勛昏暗中的輪廓上，他胸口的起伏還未平復，身上還有些水珠在月光下閃爍著，月光把他的汗毛照的一清二楚，隨著他開口輕輕震動。

 

「你覺得『人』是什麼？」

 

 

當初他們兩個人交往，意料之外是裴浚植主動的。老實說，許勝勛並沒想過能和他交往，再遞進一點，他大概並不在意自己能不能和裴浚植交往。

他喜歡裴浚植，貨真價實，千真萬確。也是因為這份喜歡，他才覺得交往也好不交往也好，他都喜歡這個人，他喜歡裴浚植。

許勝勛沒有要求過裴浚植，並不是因為他怕被拒絕或是什麼，只是他知道裴浚植不希望他說出口，於是許勝勛就配合的什麼也不說，什麼也不做。可能一旦他說出口，這段很簡單的兄弟情就要變質成什麼複雜的模樣，他的生活又要變成什麼複雜的樣子，那不是裴浚植想知道或面對的。

他知道比起選擇兩個人共度一生，裴浚植更想要安然、穩定、簡單、不痛苦的日子，也更願意過上被世人認為正常、正確的人生。所以只要他們不說，就可以當作那些情愫不存在，可以按上兩兄弟感情好這樣的名義繼續活過下一天。

二十幾歲許勝勛知道裴浚植有對他獨有的、不明顯的依賴，有些小情緒，還有任性的期待。而許勝勛大咧咧的模樣之下有很多細膩的體貼，雖然說不上無微不至的照顧，但對於裴浚植來說是恰到好處。

非常難得的剛剛好。

裴浚植不是個會開口明說什麼的人，什麼事他都會變個法彎著說，想買東西了就說這個感覺有需要，不知道自己適合哪個就說兩個都挺好的但只需要一個，想念誰的時候就說有個好玩的地方一起去吧，不喜歡的東西就說那個好像有點麻煩，不喜歡的食物就說吃不下。

想要有人陪自己的時候就問，你會餓嗎？

然後許勝勛會笑著說，如果我說不會，你會揍我吧？

許勝勛只是比起任何一個人，都更加靠近裴浚植在每一個情況下所設的每一條界線。

不越過去，不打擾，只是很剛好地待在那條線旁邊，每個行動都在說「我什麼都知道啊。」

從二十歲那年開始，到三十七。

許勝勛偶爾會思考當初為何他決定什麼也不做，也會思考這十七年間究竟是什麼讓他止步不前，又是什麼讓他這些感情割捨不下，但每每想來，記憶總是斷斷續續，模糊不清。

但有個畫面他記得很清楚，二零一八年，首爾，某個飄雪的日子，裴浚植在清晨將至的時間點打電話給他，他當時意識模糊尚不清醒，本來是該直接忽略不管，卻鬼使神差接起電話。

『喂？』

回應他的是這時間理應跟窗外一樣的沉默。仔細一看來電，倒也沒什麼不滿，只是滿頭疑惑。

『哥？』

『啊啊……』

『啊，怎麼了嗎？』

『喔……你在睡覺吧，吵到你了？』

『沒事沒事，哥還沒睡？』

『本來是要睡的，但實在太冷了，地暖啊不知道怎麼突然壞了的樣子，這個時間找誰修啊。』

『可是哥，我也不會修啊。』

『我當然知道啊，又不是要你來修的。』

『那哥怎麼睡啊？打車過來我這裡嗎？哥你在哪啊？你知道我在首爾吧？』

『啊沒事，就不睡了吧，反正也快天亮了。』

許勝勛那時已經清醒大半，也不打算睡了，翻身下床便泡起黑咖啡，夾著話筒隨意挑挑揀揀了些話題慢慢說，兩個人一來一往，聊著聊著時間也就慢慢過去。其實他們也不是第一次熬夜熬成這樣，生活作息本來就易於常人，住一起的時候跟大家一同在淡淡藍色的晨光中散步也不少見，但這是第一次分隔兩地，而裴浚植特意打了電話給他。

天快亮了。

他記得無數次的夜晚，三三兩兩的他們，從一個地方離開，前往能安然入睡的目的地，沿途路燈一盞一盞微微黃光，人行道邊還有灌木造景，幾個人走著走著，或歪歪斜斜，或筆直而行。姜善久還會躲去樹叢後說猜猜我是誰，沒人答得出來，他興高采烈地說是Faker啊，因為Hide onbush嘛！換來各方嫌棄。

那陣子總是這麼晚的時間，突然裴浚植看著天邊，說了一句天快亮了便停下來，大夥佇足一陣便感覺各種疲憊由腳底攀爬而上，最終都頂不住睡意來襲紛紛告辭，只剩許勝勛還在。

路燈還是淡淡的，天空也淡淡的，那時他們也還淡淡的。

回憶至此，許勝勛嚐一口泡好的咖啡，皺起眉頭時一個想法衝上腦門，這杯被他沖的太濃太烈。

『哥，我過去找你吧。』他說。

許勝勛走回臥室，在窗戶邊衣櫃前站定，打算開門找衣服換上。

天快亮了。

『不用了。』

許勝勛抓著門把的手抖了一下。

『不用了，我覺得這樣就好。』

然後裴浚植說：『這樣就夠了。』

許勝勛沒有回應，他靠著一旁的窗戶，回過神來外頭已是一片金黃。在他還沒準備好時，他已來不及看見日出。

大概就是那時候他隱約知道，他給裴浚植的安全感也有恰如其分的距離，或許就是那片窗戶到地暖壞掉的地方，也或許是首爾到洛杉磯的距離，也可能那就是十七年的距離。

他在很年輕的時候就離鄉闖蕩，二十幾歲的人生中見過的樣態說多不多，說少不少，他談過戀愛，也擁有初戀，但裴浚植是第一個、可能也是最後一個許勝勛打心底憐愛的男人。

二十歲，還是很浮躁的年紀，性格是活潑的，遊戲是躁動的，言談舉止是歡快的，思想是跳躍的，他卻已經懂得守著護著，想來在與人相處談情說愛這部分，也是天賦異稟。

他不強求。許勝勛想，他拿什麼強求？拿你愛我嗎？

我知道你喜歡我，我知道你需要我，但你愛我嗎？

後來他交了女朋友，裴浚植一邊笑他的幸福肥，一邊問他：『你喜歡人家吧？會好好對她吧？』

『啊喜歡啊，當然會對她好的啊！』

『那你愛她嗎？』

『哇哥，這個會不會太沉重了啊？剛交往呢太嚇人了！』

許勝勛想，愛到底是什麼，對於螢幕另一端這個人，他當年究竟是太愛他而選擇放棄，還是不夠愛他所以選擇放棄？

他覺得他們就會這樣下去，日子也會這樣下去，十幾年的人生就這樣模模糊糊地過去，他感覺自己時而清醒，又時而昏沉。他記得人造星球的落成大典，卻不記得自己什麼時候跟女友分手；他記得複製人跟機器人初立的權利條款，卻不記得何時與家人斷卻聯繫；他記得同期的朋友各種選擇，卻不記得自己為什麼遷徙到這顆星球居住。

他甚至不太記得三十二歲以後的自己跟裴浚植到底還有沒有來往。

許勝勛對這種離群索居的生活並沒有什麼不滿，遠離塵囂無人打擾，像極了記憶中他最初的家園的某個都市，洪川。

記憶裡的洪川比美國、比歐洲都來得色澤鮮明，金黃的銀杏林，青藍的天空，靄白的雪，還有裴浚植又圓又黑的眼珠，跟他與馬鈴薯互瞪的樣子。

但他的星球裡沒有銀杏林。

他想念那些人，卻忘了聯絡方式。為了找些事情做，他考取大學，在這顆星球上做做他在地球時沒能完成的事情。

直到某天裴浚植出現在他大學門口，他彷彿又聽見空氣裡傳來沙沙銀杏葉互相婆娑的聲音，還有燦爛的金黃色。

 

 

「我們上一堂課說到心與認知的問題，今天我們來談談機器人與複製人，大家應該還記得幾年前通過的權利條款，但實際上至今還是有很多關於這個議題的討論存在，也還沒有獲得解決。」

「我們首先要談談何謂算機功能論，再接著談所謂會思考到底是什麼意思。我們身邊其實也蠻多機器人的，班上也有幾位同學是屬於這個種族的，大家等等可以互相交流一下。」

「這個國家比較少見複製人，就算有也難以用肉眼分辨，我們以後再談為什麼要把複製人也納入這個部分來討論，現在我們先說說算機功能論是什麼意思。」

比起算機功能論是什麼意思，許勝勛更想知道每次上這個老師的課的時候都會讓他很想睡覺是什麼意思。當腦中冒出這個想法，又看到手邊筆記本上那歪到天邊的字體時，許勝勛覺得這課是上不了了。

於是他拿出手機就開始傳訊息。

 

──哥啊 為了不要再睡著撞到桌子 我很努力的傳訊息保持清醒  
──老師說話怎麼那麼平啊 太好睡了真的  
──啊 已讀了呢 哥啊 安慰我一下吧 陪我一下啊

 

──勝勛啊  
──專心上課吧

 

許勝勛想哭。

多疼我一下會怎麼樣嘛。儘管這麼想著，許勝勛還是露出了很幸福的微笑。

在他傻笑的時候，手機嗡嗡地再次震動起來。

 

──好好上課 今天你下課我們去吃你喜歡的  
──我請客

 

他真幸福。

 

裴浚植一直知道自己挺麻煩的。同性相斥，所以他不喜歡招惹麻煩，不喜歡招惹麻煩的原因，是他不能確定這個麻煩會給他的生活帶來什麼變化，他不是一個喜歡改變的人。

特別是不喜歡劇變，劇變通常讓他感到痛苦。

裴浚植一向把自己認定為一個活在框架與體制下的普通又平凡無奇的人，所以他也一向覺得自己會有份工作，在近三十的時候找一個好女孩，結婚、生孩子，慢慢老去。

他不是沒交過女朋友。在第二任跟他說分手後，他便覺得再也找不到一個他那麼想結婚的對象了。

第二任的女孩是一個非常好的女孩子，裴浚植覺得如果一定要娶誰，他會二話不說地娶她。第二任女孩生活穩重又踏實，但她同時是個才華洋溢的詩人，意謂著她擁有藝術家的靈魂。

她很喜歡他，喜歡他們共同經歷的所有小事，甚至連初次約會裴浚植撕壞的電影票根都喜歡。

但第二任女孩告訴他，我想你一定不夠愛我。

裴浚植一開始覺得這是很俗套的情節，卻也煞不住受到衝擊後腦中出現的雜亂爭吵。什麼叫不夠愛？是偶爾忘記紀念日叫不夠愛嗎？是約會不小心遲到叫不夠愛嗎？是忘記報備自己跟朋友出去喝酒叫不夠愛嗎？

但只要她說，他就會改啊。

她說，浚植，愛不是那樣的。

『你從來不向我展示你的弱點，或是你的缺陷，你也不讓我多心疼你或多保護你一點，你對我沒有任性的要求，也沒有妥協後卻依舊抱有的不切實際的期待，你從沒讓我傷心，也不會因為我心碎吧。』

『你不會在我讓你很難過很難過以後，還會感謝上天讓我出現在你生命裡。』

『浚植，愛是比你想的，要更加痛苦一點的感情。』

裴浚植本來想回說，妳現在就讓我心碎了啊，但最終裴浚植只覺得他完全不能理解藝術家這種生物。

只是那些話像種子飄落在他腦海裡，野蠻又用力地生根發芽，開出一片銀杏花。

偶爾往後人生裡他會想回到那時候問問他的第二任女孩，或許他的愛就是長那樣呢？

難道他給的不是他所生存的──更準確地說──他賴以生存的體制與文化框架下所定義的愛嗎？

如果這不是愛，那愛到底是什麼模樣？

裴浚植也不喜歡造成別人麻煩，如果跟對方不合拍就會保持一定距離，但合拍不合拍，他又有很多標準。

他並不是一個有話直說的人。在經歷了一些事情後，他又更加謹慎、小心翼翼，先躲在一旁觀察，先在一邊沉默觀望，不輕易的信任，還有些誠惶誠恐地守護著他一步一步踩來所擁有的、建立的一切。

以及不曾宣諸于口的，內心比較。

比較是人之常情，比較標準是因人而異。他是個守舊的人，通常過去的都比較好，一開始看見新的不好，想起舊的好，無可奈何又無法改變，卻在不經意間發現新的很好很好。

──豬妮 豬妮

二十一歲的裴浚植很喜歡豬妮，一路喜歡到三十好幾。

在他迎來三十幾年人生中最大劇變的時候，他想起那個女孩子說的話，

 

──你對我沒有妥協後卻依舊抱有的不切實際的期待。

 

其實，其實，二零一八那年，他在沒有地暖的房間縮起腳趾，坐在藤椅上，望著小窗，始終沒有在晨光中等來他的小豬。

 

 

裴浚植仔細觀察向他走來的許勝勛臉上是否有睡過的痕跡，這讓許勝勛感到相當迫窘，只好一邊胡亂揮手一邊說點什麼轉移話題，他沒什麼好說的，就只能挑些課堂的東西來聊。

「別這樣看我啊哥，今天說的東西太深奧了，雖然很有趣，但真的太燒腦袋了！」

裴浚植很好心的配合說下去，「今天又說了什麼？」

「機器人啊，複製人啊，這種的。」

「……複製人？」

「啊啊，就是什麼，複製人應該被當作是新的獨立的人？還是做為舊有的那個人？」

「……聽起來真的很深奧。」裴浚植聽沒幾下就皺眉了。

「是吧！」

「但果然是很好的間學校啊。」

「你怎麼知道啊？」

「王浩說的。」

脫口而出的這個名字讓裴浚植握緊雙手，隨後又放開，盡量掩飾自己的情緒波動。

「王浩？王浩！啊！你們該不會還有偷偷聯絡吧！沒讓我知道嗎？」

「聯絡什麼啊，王浩現在討厭我討厭的要死，怎麼可能還連絡。」

許勝勛決定閉嘴。

他感覺這個話題一直是個地雷，雖然他從來沒有搞清楚來龍去脈，但從為數不多的對談中，許勝勛默認裴浚植切割過去所有連結的原因是他出櫃，而出櫃是他的社會所不容，他身邊的人也容不下的。

照裴浚植的說法，韓王浩是知道的最詳盡，也最反對的人，但裴浚植也不知哪根筋搭不對，韓王浩愈是反對，他就愈是要告訴韓王浩，搞得韓王浩發怒到說出我跟你老死不相往來這種話的地步。

原話是，哥你就逃到那個星球自己慢慢腐爛去吧，請你絕對再也不要出現在我面前。

許勝勛認識的韓王浩並不是這種人，即使態度上或情緒表現再怎麼激烈，韓王浩也不會輕易說出傷人的話，因為他們被語言傷害慣了，知道話語的力道有多大。由此可見，韓王浩估計也是被裴浚植踩到什麼地雷，兩人才鬧至如此境地。

許勝勛有想過聯絡韓王浩，或他們過往的任何朋友，但每每他一利用那個訊號爛到爆炸、只能連上十分鐘到半小時不等的跨星域網路聯絡在地球的朋友，他的下場都是被拉進黑名單或舉報。他也很委屈。

說來他覺得不可思議，也百思不得其解，這麼保守的一個人，三十幾年來活得安穩，為什麼甘願捨棄一切來到這個星球呢？

裴浚植是移民來的，移民的金額非常高，估計也花掉裴浚植大半財產，來到這裡之後過上農夫般的生活。許勝勛好奇過他怎麼不用剩下積蓄建個公司，他只回他現在是個一窮二白的人，許勝勛自告奮勇說不然自己來養他，才想起財產被凍結在地球，沒得領。

為了這件事，他們倆還跑去酒吧抱怨一番，多半是他抱怨，裴浚植聽。他們在吧檯邊捱著坐，那晚人特別多，平時溫馨的小酒館倒是瀰漫著熱情又浮動的曖昧。

『哥，我們只剩下彼此啦。』好在許勝勛一直都是心胸很寬闊的人，笑嘻嘻地攬上裴浚植的肩膀，像二十年的好兄弟一樣。

裴浚植離得近，突然轉頭時嘴唇還擦過他耳朵，許勝勛想強裝鎮定，但攬著對方的手卻自己僵在那兒。

他感覺對方下巴抵在自己右肩，鼻子是順著自己耳廓的弧線。

『勝勳啊，我只剩你啦。』

伴隨這句呢喃的是裴浚植悄悄搭上他那僵直右手的手指，輕輕地在手腕內側擦刮著，還有漸漸倚過來的重量和人體的溫度，跟桌檯下輕輕摩擦的小腿。

他覺得自己全身的血管都在顫動。

都是奔四的男人了，這樣義無反顧是不是太過愚蠢了？

當晚他睡在裴浚植家裡，同一個房間，同一張床，同一扇窗戶，同一條被子。

那時候房間裡沒有裝空調，鼻間都是淡淡汗水和男用香水混合的問道，他一邊擦去滴落在對方額頭的汗珠，一邊又舔去對方頸邊滑過的汗水，裴浚植十指深入他濕漉的髮根，貼著他的耳骨留下吻。

房間裡只有一台老舊風扇，旋轉時還有鏽蝕金屬的聲音，連帶裴浚植附耳細語的聲響都像老舊留聲機。

『真的好想你。』

也許那就是十七年光陰鏽掉的聲音。

 

*****

 

20180826


End file.
